Bugdom 2
Bugdom 2 follows the adventure of a grasshopper named Skip as he tries to get his stolen knapsack from Bully Bee throughout the game, Sam the Snail and Sally the Chipmunk assist him. The game is available for Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows and Mac OS 9 It was released for iOS on September 23, 2008. Gameplay *Level 1: The Front Yard - In the front yard, you are supposed to find Sam's shell and give it to Sam and put the scarecrow's head back on its body. Then free four mice trapped in the level. Sam will give you keys when you complete these kind of tasks. *Level 2: The Back Yard - Balance on a baseball and watch out for dynamites in the trails and the windmill in the first trail. Squish all of the berries in the second trail. But after the first trail, go find the red key on a leaf in the pool. Beware, the chlorine in the water hurts you. After you finish the second trail, find buddy bugs to smash a bottle where the next key is found. *Level 3: Fido's Fur - In this level, you must kill all of the ticks and fleas on Fido and Sam the Snail can allow you to go down the drain pipe. *Level 4: The Sewer - In the sewer level, watch out for nails and slime. Remember, don't play stunt man! *Level 5: The Playroom - You have to fly over red bricks to get over most of the level. You can also play marble bowling in this level. How to play it is you are supposed to drop the marble if you hold hit and then kick it at the batteries. Then race on the toy cars with Sam the Snail. Finish the puzzle. *Level 6: The Closet - Carry a ball to scare away moths. Fly and catch the red clovers. Find two computer chips and a battery to open the electronic door that blocks your way. *Level 7: The Gutter - This level is as easy as the sewer level, except pine cones are the obstacles in this level. If you try to go on top, you fall out, because there is no top edge. *Level 8: The Garbage Can - Save 9 mice in the beginning before they drown in the water from the flooding gutter. Open the soda cans. Put the airplane's propeller and wheels back onto the airplane to repair it. *Level 9: Flight of the Grasshopper (also called "Balsa Airplane") - In this level you are supposed to shoot down enemies, and drop bombs on anthills. *Level 10: The Park - In the first part, Catch four fish. In the next part of this level, you should bring Sam the Snail some food for a picnic. Smash the bottle to get a key to unlock a gate. Then pile some sticks and leaves to start a fire by launching a buddy bug. Then climb up the flowers to enter the beehive. You Win!